Webkinz: Kissy Whissy
Summary Degle & Legle are Gay ~ Description Story Degle & Legle eat breakfast at their father's Watermelon's house. They go out on town to cause havoc. They see Beast boy and try to kiss him, but fail to do so. They see Mombo itching his butt and decide to kiss him. Denny goes to arrest them as the law states it's illegal to kiss someone on the butt except for Peekie and Cookie. Degle & Legle kiss the police car which poisons Denny into fainting. They go into the daycare to kiss more people. They go to Ducky first which makes her faint. Kathleen confronts the two weirdos that have entered her daycare, In response Degle & Legle kiss her. They see Blueberry there and tries to kiss him but he waddles away and climbs up a ladder. In which he decides to piss all over Degle & Legle, Because he is senile. The puppy named Oreo comes into the scene to attack the Webkinz. Degle tries to kiss him but gets bit instead. As Degle is being attacked by Oreo, Legle goes back into town to kiss more people. Legle meets Cherry whom punches him in the face after asking for a kiss. Degle & Legle hide in the closet form the evil puppy. They scare away Kathleen who was also hiding in the closet. Denny is playing dead in order to avoid Oreo but giant's come and sit and step over him. Degle & Legle follow in Denny's footsteps as the play dead as well. Lucky Charms who randomly appears throws a toy and Oreo chases after it saving the day. For some reason the whole town proclaims Degle & Legle as heroes even though they did nothing to stop Oreo and just caused chaos. Philly who pretends to be mayor gives Degle & Legle a fake Medal Honor. The medals are made out of tin foil and chocolate. Degle & Legle decide the video should end with them kissing Philly to his distaste. Characters Background Characters * Bluey * Spots * Furry * Peekie * Little Princess * Batman * Air Head * Peggle * Peanut * Yippe * Sally * Cyborg * Jessie * Birthday * Ruffy * Walle * Titan * Tim * Dorothy * Splash * Blackfire * Harry * Blackey * Jumper Location Living Room * Watermelon's House * Daycare * Police Station Facts First Appearance of Red Lighting First Appearance of Blackfire (In background) Gallery Transcript Legle: You know Legle, Degle I meant, I always forget each others name. Right Degle Degle: Yes indeed. Mombo: And don't forget after this video is over please comment and rate that's it. Legle: Watermelon are you done cooking are gross food? Watermelon: Yes. Today's food is going to be about kissing. Hearts and poop. Legle: Seriously I don't like poop that much I like more like, hmm what is it? Hmm do you know Degle? Degle: Kissing! Legle: Yeah! kissing. Degle: Come on Watermelon why don't we kiss? Watermelon: Good idea but instead of kissing me go in town and be gay. Legle: Nah I would rather be not gay. Like if you kiss men doesn't mean your gay. Let's go to town. Meanwhile in town. Legle: Hey Beast Boy want to kiss us. Beast Boy: The only person I kiss is ugly rose. Legle: Seriously come on come on. Beast Boy: and boogers. Degle: Come on come on. Beast Boy: Boing uh. Legle: I thought crazy people would love to kiss us. Degle: Yeah crazy people love. Legle: Let's go to the daycare. Let's go to that young creature. Mombo: Itch itch itch. Legle: Hey Mombo! Degle: Hey Mombo could I kiss your little cheekys let's be gay! Mombo: My butt wants some kissys. Degle: Ok mmmm. Legle: Mmmm. Evil Puppy Hey Oreo Oh no but in the Police Station Denny. Denny: It's illegal to kiss people on the butt except for Cookie and Peekie. Let's go under arrest these people. Degle: Hey look there's a car come on kiss the car. Denny: AHHH! Mombo: My butt got some kissys. Denny: No poison kissys there making me die Legle: That was weird let's go to the daycare center. come on. Degle: I wonder that are kissys are poisonous and they kill people. Legle: Actually they ain't Hey just fainted by the disgustingness They really fainted by disgustingness Legle: Hey look a kid. Ducky: Um hey um crazy people. Degle & Legle: Mmmm. Ducky: AHHH! Faint. Legle: Is she ok. Kathleen: What are you doing in my daycare. Degle: Hello hotty mmmm. Kathleen: AHHHH! Legle: She's ok. Degle: Blueberry. Legle: Oh look at that guy he looks nice. Blueberry: Waddle waddle waddle. Legle: Wow he must be so happy he's going to get us some flowers. Degle: How wonderful, hey want some ketchup on that flowers. Blueberry: Piss piss piss piss. Degle: A puppy. the puppy. Legle: Oh no run! Let's kiss that puppy there. Oh puppy can we kiss you. Degle: Ah! Why'd you attack me little pup. Ah! Legle: I'll get him for you. Get that puppy if it's the last thing you do. Degle: This puppy eats Webkinz. He might even kill us. Legle: I wonder what Degle's doing, I shall go to town. Degle, Degle I'm going to kiss more people while you fight of the monster Degle: AHHH! He's biting my heart out! Legle: Whatever. Hey Mister Cherry. Would you like to kiss Me? Degle: Ow the puppy. Legle: AH! I'm ok. Degle: I'm stuck HELLP! AH! Lucky Charms: Daddy can I punch. Mom: Don't let him chew your Webkinz. Degle: HELP! Hell for crying out loud. Legle: In here it's safe in here. I found this place like 5 seconds ago. We're safe in here now. The dog ain't going to kill us. It's going to be ok. And what is that lady doing in here. Kathleen: AHHHH! Legle: Well we should go somewhere safer I think it's ok. Let's see let's go outside. Denny: Just play dead play dead. Legle: Oh my god. Denny: Ow. Ow. A dude sat on my head. Aw! No just play dead play dead So Oreo won't notice me. Tyler: Ok just walking bye hey. Denny: Bong. The Dog had returned. The dog has returned with a toy. Legle: Well let's go outside I think it's ok. Come on come on Degle I think it's going to be ok. Degle: But the puppy will kill me. Legle: Do not worry. Do no worry. Degle: Ok I'll come out. Lucky Charms: AH! Degle: AH! Degle: Play Dead! Legle: Play dead. Lucky Charms: Play dead. Degle: Ok let's play kissy. Look at watermelon. Oh no the dog has. He had killed Denny. No he's just sniffing them. look at watermelon. Legle: Watermelon are you ok? Watermelon: Yeah I'm ok. I'm ok. Legle: Hey you are you ok. Red Lighting: Of course. Legle: Oh Watermelon it's going to be ok. He's biting his wiener. Legle: Ah run run run. oh not the camera. Lucky Charms: Hey I got something that will make this puppy go away. You want your toy puppy go get it. Legle: Well I think we can kiss people now. He's all gone. Degle: Should we take him outside? Legle: No no no he should play with his young puppy toy. Yeah Thanks to Degle and Legle we got rid of him your a hero to Doll Town. Lucky Charms: Your a hero. Your a hero Oreo: Your a hero. Says Oreo. He will leave now. Philly: Wow I'll give you the medal of Honor. To these young warriors. Two medals one on your shirt poing and one on your shirt poing. Degle: We're heroes. Lucky Charms: I'll give you the lucky charms of please comment and rate. Legle: Well thanks for watching kissing episode. But weren't we supposed to kiss people that's how the end supposed to be. Philly: Oh No! Never. Please Comment PLEASE!Category:Video Category:2010 Category:BKTWebkinz Category:Webkinz Category:Degle Category:Legle Category:Watermelon Category:Oreo Category:Mombo Category:Denny Category:Lucky Charms Category:Philly Category:Blueberry Category:Kathleen Category:Ducky Category:Beast Boy Category:Cherry Category:Red Lighting Category:Bluey Category:Spots Category:Furry Category:Peekie Category:Little Princess Category:Batman Category:Air Head Category:Peggle Category:Peanut Category:Yippe Category:Sally Category:Cyborg Category:Jessie Category:Birthday Category:Ruffy Category:Walle Category:Titan Category:Tim Category:Dorothy Category:Splash Category:Blackfire Category:Harry Category:Blackey Category:Jumper